1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a differential output buffer.
2. Description of the Background Art
High-speed serial data links are used to communicate data between devices in a system. Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) and other differential signaling technologies are used in many high-speed communication protocols.
The programmable nature of field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) and other programmable logic devices (PLDs) generally requires that each input/output (I/O) pin is capable of supporting a large variety of I/O protocols. However, supporting each I/O protocol with its own dedicated output driver circuit increases the device cost and leads to undesirably large pin capacitance.